it truly is a JUNGLE here
by Heterochromatic Cheri
Summary: [Collection of 500-word drabbles centered around the Green Clan] [Current: "And Nagare – leave the rest of the cookies until after dinner. You'll spoil your meal."] [K] [in-progress]
1. One

**One.**

"It's Kotosaka's fault!"

"Now, now, Sukuna-chan, you're a big boy—don't you think you should start accepting the blame when you've done something wrong?"

"Big boy! Big boy!"

"Shut up, old hag! Kotosaka, stop— _Na-ga-re!_ "

Iwahune doesn't know whether to voice his irritation with a rumbling shout or to simply sigh and make an attempt to peacefully calm his quarreling clansmen. One finger presses to his temple as he allows a thoughtful hum to escape pursed lips, ignoring the defensive shouting of the youngest and the childish mimicry of their parrot.

Nagare hasn't even said a word.

"Don't you have a wrinkle to worry about!?"

"I took care of it, Sukuna-chan!"

"Old! Old! Yukari's getting old!"

" _Kotosaka!_ "

" _Ha!_ Now he's on _my_ side!" Sukuna shouts victoriously, and he sticks out his tongue at the beauty-obsessed clansman, who doesn't seem to think this is very funny anymore—in fact, he _looks_ deeply offended, which Sukuna finds hysterical, clutching at his stomach as he doubles over in laughter.

"Wrinkles! Wrinkles!"

"Kotosaka—"

"That's right, Kotosaka—that old hag's starting to get wrinkles—"

"Have some respect—" Iwahune cuts in irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose now; his eyebrows are furrowed, and he's got his eyes closed, refusing to look at his bickering clansmen. "—for your King. He's busy, and you're distracting him with your constant _shouting_."

"We aren't bothering Nagare," Sukuna says matter-of-factly, a disinterested shrug following his words, almost like he wouldn't care even if Iwahune's words were true. "He would've said so himself. Ow— _Kotosaka!_ "

"Yukari's idea! Yukari's idea!"

Iwahune is forgotten in the squabble that's breaking out anew, Sukuna clutching the Nintendo controller in one hand while the other rubs tentative circles on his scalp where that damned bird had dropped it. If his game systems weren't so _precious_ , Sukuna would've chucked the controller right at Yukari's face to wipe him free of that triumphant smirk.

"That hurt!"

"You're a strong little boy, Sukuna-chan," Yukari purrs, and he doesn't even flinch as he plucks a stray hair from his eyebrow with a pair of tweezers. Lazily, his eyes drift from the mirror to the boy standing across the room. "Deal with it."

"I'll slap that stupid cream off your face—"

"—oh, how _rude!_ " It's clearly an exaggerated, false offense Yukari takes to Sukuna's threat; piercing chestnut eyes glimmer as he watches the younger boy's jaw clench around obvious irritation.

"Tch!"

"Giving up, Sukuna-chan?"

"Shut up, Yukari!" he hisses, stalking towards the mini television on the floor and collapsing onto his knees in front of it. As he plugs the controller back into the game system, he huffs, "I'm busy."

"Shut up, Yukari! Shut up, Yukari!"

"Kotosaka, shut up! You're annoying!" The overturned cup lying nearby is flung in the direction of the parrot flying in circles around the four, Sukuna's aim being to knock the damn bird right out of the air—

"… _Sukuna!?_ "

"Sukuna-chan!"

"Idiot! Idiot!"

—but instead, he nails Nagare in the face.

* * *

 **Notes:** _Pretty sure that Green Clan is my new favorite Clan. ;/ Will probably update at least once a week, provided I have time around classes and homework._


	2. Two

**Two.**

He's just minding his own business, really, with his fingers flying quick as lightning over the buttons on the controller and his shoulders tense with absolute concentration; the young Green clansman hasn't said a word to any of his comrades, gaze intently fixed on the screen – to which he's sitting far too close – and his lips are pressed into a scowl that only falters to spit out a curse under his breath when he something in the game doesn't go as planned.

And he's still ignoring his clansmen as he shifts out of his position lying on his stomach to sit crisscross instead, posture all too poor, when his King's monotonous tone cuts through the digitalized pings of the game.

"It has been over an hour."

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Sukuna, the rules–"

"I can't help it, Nagare!" Sukuna hasn't even bothered to look over his shoulder at the man sitting comfortably bound in the wheelchair behind him; even as he speaks, all of his focus is on the television screen, teeth gritting between words in his brief moments of irritation at this damn game. "This level is hard as shit to beat–!"

"Oh, Sukuna-chan – that kind of language is not beautiful _at all_ ," Yukari tantalizingly scolds, the words rolling off his tongue as he carefully coats a nail in shining clear gloss.

"Whatever!" The young boy clicks his tongue. "I've heard you say worse."

"But I'm an adult. You're just a kid, Sukuna-chan."

"I am not a kid!"

Now Iwahune decides to speak; lips previously brought up to a beer can, he lowers it and swirls it around in his hand for a quiet sloshing sound to barely be heard over the excessively loud television. "Only a kid would say that."

"Shut up, old man!"

"Sukuna, please turn off the game." Nagare's patient with his clansman, and there's no sign of irritation or impatience in his tone as he gives the order to his youngest J-Ranker. "It is unbecoming of a growing child to waste his life away in front of a screen."

"Then what exactly are you doing?" Sukuna snaps in return; he doesn't mean any harm by it, really – Nagare knows that, and it's why he doesn't offer a response beyond a slight quirk of his lips upward as he lowers his head.

Yukari, however – he pauses, dipping the brush back into the little bottle of nail polish left setting on the table, and it's as he leans back onto the sofa being working on the other hand that he purrs, "Oh? Shots fired, Nagare-chan."

And Iwahune – although he's familiar with Sukuna's attitude, thumps the kid on the back of the head with the heel of his hand, doing the same to Yukari as he makes his way back to Nagare's side. Yukari whines about the polish now slicked over his finger; Sukuna sputters insults and slams his controller on the floor, leaning forward to reach the game system.

" _Fine!_ I'll turn off the stupid game."

* * *

 _I LOVE HOW I HAD NO MOTIVATION TO WRITE OVER MY ENTIRE CHRISTMAS BREAK BUT AS SOON AS I GO BACK TO CLASS WRITING IS ALL I WANT TO DO. I plan on uploading more to this + some MikoTotsu from a Twitter prompt tomorrow, if I have time to finish editing! I'll do the best I can to write a lot more to this within the next few days. I know it's been about a month since the season ended, but I think we all still need some shenanigans and happiness from JUNGLE, yeah?_

 _Also posted on my tumblr, url: heterochromaticcheri_

 _Thanks for the reviews! I'll PM you guys thanks later!_


	3. Three

**Three.**

"What are you eating?"

"One of the sugar cookies you prepared earlier," the Green King murmurs around the bite in his mouth. His eyes are closed, lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile as he hums over the sugar on his tongue. "I have to say, it tastes delightful. You should make sweets more often, Iwa-san."

Iwahune's mouth twitches into a grin, and he lifts his shoulders in a shrug – Nagare notices the tears beading in the man's eyes. "If I make cookies with Sukuna around, he'll eat them all. You know that. Brat needs to eat a little healthier," the elder adds playfully, turning his back to the King once more to continue chopping onions. "And Nagare – leave the rest of the cookies until after dinner. You'll spoil your meal."

"I apologize. But you still haven't told me what you're preparing tonight."

Kotosaka chimes in then, bobbing his head up and down as he rocks from side to side on Nagare's shoulder. "Chicken! Chicken!"

"Don't you want anything other than chicken?" the elder man irritably asks, and he adds, this time speaking to Nagare, "Ah, we're having yakitori–"

"–chicken!"

Spinning around, Iwahune raises the knife in his hand; his cheeks are damp with the tears shed from the half-cut onion. " _You aren't even supposed to eat chicken!_ "

Nagare's calm voice interrupts his bickering clansmen. "Iwa-san, when do you believe dinner will be finished?"

Iwahune's attention drifts from Kotosaka, now smoothing his feathers with his beak, to the King sitting comfortably in his wheelchair. He chuckles, sniffling, the back of his hand wiping a watery eye. "Impatient, are you, Nagare? It'll be a half an hour, maybe. Sukuna and Yukari should be back by then."

"Alright." There's another nod, followed by a crunch.

"Nagare, are you eating again?"

"Ah – Iwa-san, do accept my apologies, again." His mouth is clearly full. "I feel as though I haven't eaten all day." Nagare tilts his head to face his first clansman, and Kotosaka bumps a warm beak against his King's nose before flying to Iwahune and perching comfortably atop his head.

"You've been around Sukuna too long, haven't you – _Kotosaka!_ "

Nagare's voice can almost be considered teasing – the dark-haired King has his head lowered, lips twitched upward ever-so-slightly into a vaguely playful grin. "Iwa-san, if you continue to get distracted, I believe you won't have dinner ready until tomorrow."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Was it? I only spoke the truth."

"You're a handful, you know." Iwahune sighs, raking one hand through his hair – the movement prompts their animal clansman to fly again, and this time, he lands by the cookies on the cooling rack. One is quickly snatched up in his beak, and he's flying back to Nagare as the Iwahune shouts, "Kotosaka – you can't eat those cookies!"

But Kotosaka doesn't; perching comfortably on his King's shoulder, he turns towards Nagare – and the King bites into the cookie fed to him by his feathered clansman.

Iwahune isn't so amused. "… _You two…!_ "

 ** _Ayy, you know what I would appreciate? Ideas. Shenanigans. Happy-cute scenarios I can write here, because I have a lot, but they're mostly just Yukari and Sukuna being idiots._**


End file.
